The Twin Digidestined
by bonbon2007
Summary: What if a pair of twins join the digidestined in the first trip to the digital world? One is kind to all and protects the other,who suffers trama from their mom's death and has the ability to know things before they happen.Well you got to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**The Twin Digidestined**

Digimon A/U. based during the 1st season of digimon and maybe 2nd later on . Speech is " and thoughts are'.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **means time change or scene break

for starters

I do not own digimon or any characters of the show.

the only thing i own is Molly and Mark. my O/Cs

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Dad, are you sure I have to go?" Molly said defiantly. As her dad, her brother, Mark, and she walked toward the bus for summer camp, Molly was trying to talk him out of making her go.

He refused to answer at first, but after being asked that question for about three minutes straight he finally said, "Yes, dear you must, but I want you to go to this camp so that you could make some friends, and to quit being such a bookworm. I'm just glad you didn't pack any books."

Molly stayed silent for a while. She had hid some books in her bag while packing, but her dad didn't see her. The only problem was that Mark had. Normally she wouldn't mind, but Mark would tell if he thought their dad was right. When they finally got to the bus stop Molly was relieved that he hadn't told.

"Well kids guess I'll see you when camp is over," said their father with a wave," and don't forget to make some friends."

The doors closed behind Molly, and the bus left the station. 'Why is he making me do this?' Molly thought, 'He's been like this since mom died. Well at least I snuck a couple of books into my bag so this should go quicker.'

About the same time Mark was thinking two things. 'I wonder if we will eat when we get there I'm hungry. I hope we make friends. Molly hasn't talked much since mom died. A good friend could change things.'

After about an hour of reading Molly and Mark slowly looked around at the other bus passengers. They both compared people. They couldn't help it.

There was a girl wearing a blue hat, a brown-headed kid wearing goggles, a boy carrying around a laptop, a girl dresses totally in pink, a boy younger than her with a green hat sitting beside a boy who might be his brother, who had spiky blond hair, and the last was a boy carrying what looked like a giant first-aid bag.

When Mark looked at people, his jock instincts kicked in when he compared, but Molly had developed a bad habit of comparing people to the characters of the books she read. She looked down when she noticed the girl wearing a blue hat look at her.

"Hey, let's introduce ourselves," she said suddenly with a smile. "My name is Sora Takenouchi. What's yours?"

Mark looked at Sora and instantly thought she was cute, but that's all. Just cute.

Slowly they went around the bus each introducing themselves. The goggle boy said, "My name is Taichi Kamiya, but you can call me Tai."

Molly looked closer and noticed that he had the look of someone who was always looking forward to adventure kind of like Peter Pan.

Meanwhile Mark thought that by the way he was dressed like someone who played sports. He decided he would ask later.

Then the little one with the green hat said, "My name is Takeru Takaishi, but you can call me T.K., and this is my brother Yamato Ishida, but you can just call him Matt."

Molly thought that T.K looked like a little prince and Matt his knight. The thought, though weird, made Molly smile because just before her mom died Molly and her had been reading a book about something similar.

At the same time Mark could tell that they must have lived in different houses because the way Matt treated T.K. He took a second to glance at Molly and noticed her smiling. 'Must be thinking about mom again.' The only times Molly really smiled was when mom was the subject.

The boy with the laptop finally looked up and said," My name is Koushiro Izumi, but I go by Izzy."

When Molly looked at Izzy it made her think of a super genius working on a super top secret mission for the government.

Mark took one look at Izzy and could only think of one word. 'Nerd!'

The girl Molly had noticed earlier dressed in pink said, "My name is Mimi Tachikawa. Do you think our close will get really dirty?"

Molly rolled her eyes. She had seen girls like her before. They were girls who hated to do anything that might get their clothes dirty, and to her they were like pampered princesses.

Mark prayed to god that he could avoid her. He really didn't like people who were so self conscious about clothes, hair, and nails.

Everyone then looked at the last three people who hadn't introduced themselves. Finally the one with the bag looked up and said," My name is Joe Kido." Molly looked at Joe's bag wondering what was in there.

In her imagination he was like a medic on a war field. Everyone looked towards Molly, but she just stared at the floor.

Mark was also thinking of what was in the bag when he noticed everybody stare at Molly.

"Umm, can't you talk?" Tai said with an awkward look after a few minutes. Molly just nodded.

"Well what's your name," said Sora." You can tell us." Sora seemed so kind and loving Molly's thoughts instantly drifted to her mom. The others must have though she was a nerd.

"Her name is Molly Meade and I'm her brother Mark." He said quietly. "Molly doesn't talk much."

Everyone tried but finally gave up after another hour of trying to get Molly to talk. When the bus pulled into camp everyone, but Molly and Mark, got off the bus as fast as they could.

"I don't even want to be here." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah I know, but we can at least try to have a good time." Mark grabbed her arm before she could leave. "If you need anything just ask. I'll do my best to get it."

"Well dad sent us to camp so we'd better make the best of it." She quickly got off the bus and headed to the appropriate area.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two weeks later

Well summer camp was going as expected when one day Sora walked up to Molly who was sitting on the floor reading a book.

"What are you reading?" She asked with a smile.

"Um, Peter Pan." Molly said after a couple of minutes.

Sora had been the only person since the start of camp to even try to get to know Molly, so Molly had started to feel more comfortable around Sora than with the other kids except for T.K. she thought of him as a kid brother. Mark had given her space so that she could read and meet people at her own pace. Hey what was a twin brother for.

"Hey, Sora and what's your name come outside and play." They heard Tai calling from outside.

"You want to?"Sora said looking at Molly.

"No, you go ahead," Molly's face gave a look of immense sadness and she finally said," I'll stay inside today."

Sora left but couldn't concentrate on the game. Something was wrong with how Molly acted, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was weird the way every time and almost every day when they were outside having fun Molly stayed indoors with her books like she didn't want to be around people., but her brother let her and didn't say a thing.

Everyone went to bed that night talking about how much fun they'd had, and Molly didn't say a word. She laid there and thought about Sora.

'I don't understand. I can describe everyone here based off my books, but I can't Sora.' As Molly thought about this she drifted off to sleep.

Then Wednesday, about midmorning, it started snowing so they stayed in for the day. Everyone wanted to go play in the snow, but the councilors said no.

"Well I guess the canoe races are canceled." Tai said after it had snowed for a few hours.

No one responded to Tai for a few seconds, but the one who finally did surprised everyone.

"No duh Sherlock. It's snowing. It wouldn't surprise me if the lake was frozen by now." Molly said as she walked to the window. "It wouldn't surprise me if it snowed till tomorrow about midday."

The entire room was shocked except Mark. This was the most words Molly had said to most of them since she had got to camp. With the exception of Mark, Sora and TK she hadn't said much to anyone. They just figured that she didn't have a very big vocabulary or didn't speak much Japanese. Well that was one theory shot out of the water.

"Molly, I think you scared them." Mark was laughing when he said this, because of the looks everyone was giving Molly.

"Ya I think I did." Molly was looking at everyone while she said this. "I am Molly Meade. I'm glad to meet all of you."

"I don't get it. One day you don't talk to most of us then a few days later you do." It was Tai that said this, but that was the question on everyone's mind.

Mark was the one who responded. "It's how she is. She won't talk to someone till she trusts them, but even then she won't talk for a few days on end."

"Hey guys I think we should eat and then sleep to save our energy for tomorrow." Molly walked through the cabin to the eating area.

"Dude, your sister is weird." Tai was looking at Mark as he watched his sister's receding back.

"Ya, she's been like that since the accident, but I think following her advice is the best idea. When she says we will need our energy she usually is right." He walked to the eating area following in his sister's footsteps.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day they went outside and the ground was covered in snow. Everyone had different reactions to the snow. T.K. and Tai thought it was cool, and started playing in it. Sora rubbed her arms and solemnly wished she had brought her jacket, Matt followed T.K. around telling him to be careful, Joe complained about catching a cold the whole time and finally went back inside, Izzy complained about no internet access, Mark stood by Molly, and Molly herself just smiled, remembering winters with her mom.

"Hey guys look at that!" Tai said looking up at the sky. Izzy walked outside with Joe; he and Sora talked about what it could be when suddenly a hole opened in the sky and nine balls of fire shot down. They crashed into the ground hitting the snow at everyone's feet, and sending up a huge wave of snow. Tai was the first back on his feet.

" Is everyone ok?" he said. Everyone slowly got back up on their feet.

"I'm OK. " Sora said, "what about everyone else?"

T. K. had a huge grin on his face and Matt had a scowl. "We're fine here," said Matt.

"I'm OK too," said Mimi, "but I think my dress is ruined."

"I'm fine, but where is Molly?" Mark said as he jumped up from his spot in the snow.

Everyone looked around for Izzy, Joe, and Molly. They found Izzy first cleaning out his computer bag.

"Are you ok Izzy?" Sora said.

"I'll be fine," said Izzy, "I just have to check to see if my computer is ok."

After that was done they all went to look for Joe and Molly. They found Joe sitting by Molly and it looked like Molly was still lying on the ground.

"Is she ok?" Tai said worriedly. "I don't know she hit her head on that rock," said Joe.

"I am perfectly fine," said Molly trying to get up.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Joe pushing her back down. "You might have a concussion."

"No, I've had worse when I was little," said Molly. Mark dreaded what was coming next.

"Where was your mommy," said T.K." Wasn't she with you when you hit your head?"

"Yes she was with me," said Molly with a cold tone. "Matter of fact she was in the driver's seat when we went off the road."

Sora realized what must have happened. "I'm so sorry," she said.

Molly looked around and noticed the sad expressions on everyone's faces. "It's ok I don't cry about it like I used to. I'm fine really." She said with fake enthusiasm and smile. "Hey T.K. you want to go see what made that big wave?"

"Sure!" said T.K., "let's go."

Sora stood there as she watched Molly get up and brush herself off. "She says she's fine but I think she's masking her pain." Sora said to Matt and Mark after Molly and the others were some distance ahead.

"It could be," said Matt. "Either that or she's a strong person." Matt then jogged off to catch up with T.K.

"My sister is a strong person, but she feels alone. She blames herself for the accident. Now that she has friends I think that she will make a full recovery." Mark followed Matt as the group followed Molly and TK.

'I'll keep an eye on her though just in case she needs help,' thought Sora as they got closer to the area where the fire balls landed.

Slowly the children approached the spot where they landed when suddenly, nine objects floated up out of the snow, and into the hands of each of the children.

"What are these?" asked Sora.

"Well my guess is," Izzy said," some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus."

Everyone stared at them for a while when suddenly all nine glowed and a giant tidal wave came from the lake.

'This is weird,' thought Molly as the wave come close. 'I thought the lake was frozen.' Suddenly all nine of them flew upwards into an unknown void with yells of shock and looks of uttermost horror.

'Well looks like an adventure,' thought Molly with shock and awe. But little did she know just how right she was.

--

a/n sry if im going to fast please comment


	2. Important Announcement

A/N Hey all I'm Mina! I am a friend of Bonbon's. Her comp got a virus and she's working on getting it fixed that's why she hasn't updated. She should get it back tomorrow and have new chappies up in a couple of days. Plus a new surprise! Two new stories one of which she wants to publish in the future. Well I gtg Bonbon's mom don't like me being on her comp.


End file.
